villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryker Grimborn
Ryker Grimborn is the main, later secondary antagonist of Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is an Expert Dragon Trapper and the second in command of the Dragon Hunters. He is voiced by JB Blanc. Description As the brother of Viggo Grimborn, he's the muscle and the type of character that wants to just run in and start beating everybody up and killing everything, while Viggo is the tactical one. Ryker is as direct in purpose as he is in combat. The elder Grimborn cares only about wealth and will overpower any obstacle, human or dragon, in his obsession for greater riches. Ryker simply takes what he wants, uses otto his benefit, and then discards it like a shed dragon skin. History Ryker Grimborn was the older brother of Viggo. Despite this, Ryker allowed his brother to become Chief of the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his men first encountered Berk's Dragon riders when they were loading their latest captures on a beach near Dragon's edge. It was there Ryker and his hunters captured Astrid Hofferson's nadder, Stormfly. Ryker then took his ship back to their port. Ryker's then came under attack by the other dragon riders. Ryker then captured Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and their dragons were imprisoned. When they tried to escape Ryker revealed that he knew they would try to escape. He also revealed he made alliance with the Berserkers, their chief Dagur the Deranged, and his sister Heather. Ryker then showed the fate of their dragons and themselves if they refused to give him information on. Ryker, Heather, and Dagur then questioned Astrid all night. When they escaped again, Ryker at Heather's suggestion, put them to work cleaning his ship. Unfortunatley, the Dragon Riders's and their dragons were then rescued by Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons. Despite this, Ryker let them go so he, Heather, and Dagur could contact his brother, Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then returned with Dagur to Dragon's Edge, where Vorg and a Berserker were able to capture Hiccup. However, Ryker and Dagur lost Hiccup when Barf and Belch attempted to rescue hiccup and signaled the other riders to help. Ryker, Heather, and their hunters then gathered winter supplies to hunt down a pack of Snow Wraiths in order to get their teeth to unlock the Dragon Eye. During this time, Ryker was unaware that Heather was a spy. Ryker, Dagur, Heather and their fleet then created a diversion. They sent a pack of tortured wild dragons to attack Trader Johann's ship in order to draw the Dragon riders away from Dragon's edge. After Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left, Ryker and his men then captured one of the riders, Ruffnut Thorston. Despite there still being dragon riders present, Ryker ordered an attack on Dragon's Edge. Ryker was surprised that two of his were destroyed during the first wave. Ryker then sent in the second wave. Ryker then took some of his men up a cliff where they were confronted by Tuffnut and his Chicken. He then fought Tuffnut until Hiccup, the other riders and a wild dragon pack arrived. He was forced to retreat. Ryker, Dagur, and their men capture the Frozen Skrill, but during the night, Hiccup and the Dragon riders find the Dragon Hunters camp, Spitelout and Snotlout act as a distraction, while the others found the Skrill who is contained in a cage submerged in the water. However, the Dragon Hunters capture all Dragon riders. Hiccup makes a break for it and orders Toothless to knock the cage onto land. Once his cage was out of the water, the Skrill withdrew lightning and broke free and destroyed the Dragon Hunters camp. But during this, Ryker tries to knock out the Skrill with the Dragon Root arrows, but Hiccup and Toothless (with the latter taking the arrow) shielded the Skrill. After that, Ryker, Dagur, and the Dragon Hunters are forced to retreat again. Following a brief battle with Hiccup's dragon riders, Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and their men to Dragon Hunter Island. There, he brought them before before Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then went with Viggo to hunt down a Flightmare. Ryker then stood his ground while the Flightmare froze his men. Despite this, he was able to capture the flightmare, Heather and Windshear. Ryker then fed the Flightmare and suggested to Viggo that throw Heather to the Whispering Death. Abilities and Skills Strength and Fighter: As he is more muscular compared to his younger brother, he is shown to be strong enough to handle his foes. He also stated about his strength that he can easily hurt his brother. Leadership: He is not the leader of the Dragon Hunters (the leader of the Dragon Hunters being his younger brother, Viggo Grimborn, because he is more intelligent and cunning than him). But, he is nevertheless the second in command of the Dragon Hunters. He therefore a considerable authority on the Dragon Hunters. Intelligence: Though not as great compared to his younger brother, he appears to know a lot about dragons, as he claims to his men that dragons are smarter then they appear. As he is able to come up few ideas against the Dragon Riders that seem to work out and knowing that the riders were acting to be captured on the ship, he also a good tactician. He also knows many dragons' weak spots. He even knows the formula for Gronckle Iron, and that using Nadder spines for weapons gives him an advantage in resources and weapons. Senses: He appears to be able to detect dragons by smell, and even know the species, as proven by his use of smell to detect Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. Durability, Endurance, and Stamina: He was able to take the attack from Tuffnut jumping off the cliff on him as he was climbing and taking the attacks from Tuffnut on the ground as well, as he was still able to fight no matter what he was facing. Dragon Trapper Expert: He shown to be excellent trapper against many dragons. As he has seen many dragons, he has learned their abilities as well as most of their weaknesses. He knows that Deadly Nadders will expose their bellies when shooting its spines while airborne, the leader of the Night Terrors is the main strength and weakness of its flock, and that Gronckles are immune to the effects of Dragon Root. '''Archery: '''Ryker has proven that he is a very skilled archer, as evidenced by when he hit Stormfly directly in the belly after she used her Spine Shot ability, which is a Deadly Nadder's main weakness. He also managed to shoot Smidvarg right out of the air whist he and the other Night Terrors were forming their giant composite Night Terror form. Without their alpha, the other Night Terrors scattered. He also tried to shoot the Frozen Skrill, after it was released from his cage, and probably would have managed to knock him out if Hiccup and Toothless had not shielded him. Ryker's knowledge of dragon weaknesses coupled with his archery skills make him even more of a deadly opponent. Trivia *He is 6'4. *Ryker was first revealed on iMDb, in the cast listing. *The name "Ryker" means "strength." It also means "rich," this could come from his desire for wealth. *Ryker bears a strong resemblance to one of Drago Bludvist's concept arts. *In Edge of Disaster Part II, Ryker says he knows what Night Terrors can do. It is strange that he refers to them as Night Terrors, considering that the Riders thought they came up with the name when they first found the dragon. It's possible Heather had told Ryker the name of this dragon, or he had encountered these dragons before in the past. Category:Brutes Category:Trap Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vikings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighter Category:Hunters Category:Gaolers Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Trickster